A technology that uses an impulse-radio UWB and performs communication with a pulse having an extremely narrow time width, has been known as a recent noticeable radio communication technology (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the impulse-radio UWB, a pulse signal having a considerably short time width of 1 nsec or less is used and the position, amplitude, or phase on the time axis of the pulse signal is changed to transmit information.
The frequency bandwidth that a UWB signal occupies is considerably wide over a range of 500 MHz to several GHz. As a result, high data-rate signal transmission or high-precision ranging is achieved because of use of a pulse signal having a considerably short time width of 1 nsec.
A radio communication scheme using the impulse-radio UWB enables the configuration of a transmitter/receiver to be simple, manufacturing costs to be kept low, and power consumption to be kept low.